


Missing Glove

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Prince Stiles is searching for the owner of this missing glove because the owner is the man of his dreams and though he doesn't know his name, he's going to marry him.





	Missing Glove

“Are you absolutely positive that there is no one else in your household that could try on this glove?”

The woman, Lady Kate Argent, shakes her head, but Prince Stiles can tell she’s hiding something. She must be.

“I don’t know why you want someone to wear just one glove! It’s preposterous and very unpractical,” says the other woman, Jennifer something, Stiles thinks.

“I’m looking for the owner of this glove, and I’m sorry madams, but neither of you have hands that fit it,” he says, yanking the glove from Jennifer’s hand where she’s trying to fold it over to make it appear to fit. “Come along,” Stiles says to his men, gesturing for the door.

When he exits the door, he literally runs into someone who’s on his way in. “Pardon me,” Stiles says, staring at the man in front of him. He’s in raggedy, dirty clothes, and his face is smudged and dirty as well. There’s something about him though that looks familiar.

“Apologies, your majesty,” the man says, bowing to Stiles and keeping his eyes downcast and averted.

“Do you live here?” Stiles asks, pointing to the building behind him.

“Oh, he’s nobody,” Kate says, rushing up to the door.

“He’s just a servant; he’s not important,” Jennifer adds behind Kate.

Stiles’s face grows cold as he turns to look back at them, showing them just how uninterested in them and their interruptions he is. “I don’t believe I asked either of you.” He turns back to face the man, waiting.

“I’m… just a servant, like they said,” the man answers. That voice… that voice sounds just like...

“But you live here? Near here?”

The man nods.

“Will you look at me, please?” Stiles asks.

Slowly the man lifts his chin, eyes finding Stiles’s as he fully faces the prince. Stiles gasps because he might not have recognized him by his clothes or seen his face beneath all the dirt, but those eyes. 

He’ll never forget those eyes. He can’t ever forget how they shined and glistened beneath the starlight as they walked through the garden and talked, laughed, bantered. They were such a unique color, green and gold, sometimes even blue if the light of the stars caught them just right. They were captivating and gorgeous and unforgettable.

“It’s you,” Stiles says, breathless, as he smiles. He holds up the glove in his hand. “I believe this is yours. You dropped it.”

The man laughs and smiles. “I was wondering where that went,” he says, accepting the glove from Stiles’s hand, putting it on to show that it fits perfectly. Stiles takes his hand and threads their fingers together and steps in closer to him.

“You never did tell me your name,” Stiles says, “which is very rude, by the way. Makes it very difficult to do things like make wedding announcements.”

The man bites back a grin. “It’s Derek. My name’s Derek Hale.”

Stiles wears a matching grin before he presses his lips to Derek’s. “It’s nice to meet you, Derek,” he whispers against his lips, ignoring the smudge of dirt on his own face from kissing Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
